Let the Games Begin
by thesheepishchild
Summary: AU of chapter 263. Levy and the gang have just left the Arc of time and quickly run to the Grand Magic Games. When they arrive they learn that there have been changes over their three months of disappearance.IS NOT RELATED  TO ANY OF MY OTHER GAJEEL FICS!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon guys were almost there" Natsu yelled over his shoulder. He was leading the group to the large structure that would hold the Grand Magic Games. All of them were running their fastest to the grand building.

The reason for the mad dash was because when they came out of the Arc of Time a letter stuck on a tree from Meredy informed them they had 15 minutes to get to the Grand Magic Games or suffer not being able to participate.

If the time wasn't enough to make them run faster than the sight of the doors to the building closing certainly did.

"WAIT!" they all exclaimed. The guards paid no attention to them and continued pulling the doors.

Before Natsu could start yelling he felt himself being picked up and start accelerating to the doors.

Before the motion sickness could kick in, he managed to look behind him. To his amazement he saw they were all being carried by wind, and as he looked closer at it he saw the words 'speed' in small print all over the wind. The grins on Levy's and Wendy's face were enough to tell everyone who was accomplishing this amazing feat.

With a flick of her wrist Wendy manipulated the wind to thin out. The mages gave out a yelp as they were forced upwards as the wind went vertical. They barely fitted through the closing gap of the door and when they were fully inside, the wind vanished. With several shrieks and exclaims they landed unceremoniously on the floor. Natsu landed first and grunted several times as his fellow guild members landed on him in a large dog pile. Charle and Happy viewed the comical sight from above.

"Sorry guys I guess I have to work on my landings." Wendy said with a shy smile.

"Don't apologize; it was their own fault for not landing on their feet." Charle corrected Wendy. "I also recommend you all get up. There are powerful mages here and you guys aren't making a very good impression."

With that said, the mages quickly got to their feet until only Natsu was left on the floor. Wendy, Lucy,Charle, and Happy and Erza quickly went to the boy's side. While that group tried to ease Natsu out of his wind motion sickness Gray started to strip and Juvia began muttering nonsense in the background.

Seeing that her friends were all fine, Levy separated herself from the group. She walked around the coliseum and felt that she was a character in one of the stories she read. All around her, mages from different guilds were grouped together eyeing their competitions.

She tried to find Fairy Tail but her lack of height was giving her a disadvantage. Cursing her shortness she was about to turn and walk back to her group, when she saw him.

Her heart started to beat furiously as she quickly walked through the crowd. The smell of metal was overwhelming and allowed her to easily track the retreating figure. Thank goodness too because the crowd was thick and none of the people were willing to open a path for her.

When she finally got through the crowd she saw her target was heading to one of tunnels of the coliseum. Not wanting to lose him again she sprinted to him and yelled out "Gajeel!"

Her yell certainly got a reaction from the dragon slayer. He quickly turned around at the voice and confusion was etched on his face. Levy was sure she added more confusion when she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around Gajeel's torso and though he was wearing a long coat she was able to feel the rock hard muscles on his stomach.

'I'm so glad he continued training. I was so afraid he would stop and try to find me after I didn't return for three months.' Levy thought.

She felt a heavy hand, go through her hair and stop at the base of her neck. She pressed herself closer to him and made their embrace tighter.

"Levy were you hurt at all" Gajeel asked, his voice low and serious. He pushed her back and quickly glanced down her body to see for any injuries.

Levy looked up and for the first time since her visit to the Celestial World she got to look at Gajeel. She saw that he was now thicker as in muscle mass and four new metal piercings were along each side of his neck. His red eyes were piercing into hers and with a slightly shaking voice she said " It only hurt for a few moments, but it paid o-"

"That fucking bastard hurt you!" Gajeel snarled. His hold on her tightened and Levy felt fear when she saw the pure anger on the metal dragon slayer's face.

"No Meredy-San told us about the pain beforehand. We all fully agreed th-"

"Meredy?" Gajeel interrupted again. "No did Ivan hurt you!"

"'The master of Raven tail? What does he have to do with me getting hurt.

"The three months you were gone!" Gajeel now yelled at her. Levy caught the panic in his voice and confusion and desperation was expressed on his face. She decided to quickly tell what happen because she hated to see desperation on Gajeel. It was unnatural.

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy,Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle and I took a visit to the Celestial World for one day. But being there for one day equals three months in our world. We were all sad because we wasted so much time not training. So when we got back Meredy offered to help us and we took the offer." Levy took a breath after her long explanation. Though she just gained her breath back, Gajeel's face drew her breath away.

Disappointment and sadness was plastered on Gajeel's face and with a small face he asked " So Ivan never captured you guys? He never hurt you? He never had you?"

A small chuckle came from him and he raised his hand to cover it over his eyes. "So the pain you guys were in...you agreed to it...and it helped you guys?"

"Yes." Levy said quietly.

"He tricked us" Gajeel muttered.

"What do you mean? Gajeel what are you talking about. "

"Ivan tricked us, he tricked the entire guild." Gajeel muttered more to himself.

Levy was now getting worried for Gajeel. She grabbed his arm and looked around for the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. "C'mon let's go to the rest of the guild and we will figure everything out ok."

Before Levy could take one step, Gajeel pulled his arm out of her grip. "I can't go over there Levy. A lot of things have happened since you guys were gone."

Levy felt her stomach drop and with a shaking voice she asked "What do you mean"

With a serious tone he said "A few days after you guys left, Ivan came to the guild. He said that he had you guys and if we didn't meet his demands he would hurt each of you."

"What were his demands" Levy asked. She wished that she didn't have to. She feared the answer too much.

"He needed some new members." Gajeel said without any emotion. "He needed at least three." As he spoke he began removing his jacket.

Levy began shaking her head as the conclusion became clear to her. She closed her eyes and kept them shut even when she heard the jacket hit the floor.

"Due to some previous circumstances I was the first one to become a Raven tail member."

Levy opened her eyes and her eyes filled with tears when she saw Gajeel. The raven tail symbol was covering his chest and stared at Levy mockingly.

Tears began to stream down her face and Levy watched as Gajeel pulled something out of his pocket. A shinigami was pulled out and with a fold of its head, screams began to fill the air. Levy recognized one of the screams as her own and everyone elses when they entered the Arc of time.

"Ivan gave this to me a few days later and said that if I was competing against a Fairy Tail member and I faltered...well he would give me another shinigami...this time with new pain."

"So what I'm telling you is that I'm not allowed over in the Fairy Tail section because I'm a Raven Tail member now."

As he said this, Levy saw two more figures emerging from the tunnel. She felt her throat tighten and she was aware that more of her guild members were now behind her.

The group was silent behind her and she too was lost for words. In front of her Gajeel, Pantherlily (in his large form) and Laxus stood next to each other. Each one now having the Raven Tail symbol brandished on them.

Before any of the group members could question the trio, Ivan came between the two groups and said with a wide smile. "Gajeel-chan what took you so long, hurry now we have to get ready for the games."

Gajeel took one last look at Levy before turning around and following his new guild master.

Before Levy could explain to the others she felt a hand on her shoulder. Natsu offered her a small smile and said "Don't worry we will get them back. I promise."

* * *

><p>Ok so this is just what came to my mind after reading 263. After seeing the RavenTail and how few members they had this plot started to thicken.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please leave a review :3


	2. Chapter 2

_"He tricked us. He tricked the entire guild"_

_"I'm a Raven Tail member now." _

"Levy, are you ok"

Levy eyes flew open, and looking up from where she was sitting. Her first sight was a worried face of Lucy. The blonde was leaning towards her and behind her she could see the other members casting her worried glances. She tried her best to draw a smile on her face but she found that she just couldn't fake it. So with a sigh she shook her head and the ache in her chest began to worsen. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to burn with tears. With another shake of her head she pressed her face in her knees and tried her best not to break down.

She felt Lucy sit down next to her and embrace her. The blonde held her closer and with a shaking voice she said "I'm so sorry, Levy-kun. This is all my fault. If you guys never came with me to the Celestial worl-"

"Wait a minute!" Natsu exclaimed. He made his way and stood beside Lucy and Levy."It's no one's fault and Levy stop crying. I promised you we would get them back and I don't break promises. Even if I have to destroy this entire coliseum in order to get them back I WILL DO IT!" He emphasized the last part by punching the ground causing several cracks to surface.

"You idiot stop that! We get the point, now stop causing damage." Lucy exclaimed at him. She turned back to her friend whose face was still hidden in her knees. Before she could offer more comfort, Levy's head surfaced. Though there were tears on the edges of her eyes, a smile was on her face. With a weak nod she said quietly "Thanks guys." With a sigh she got up and walked away from the group and made her way into the crowd. Lucy quickly got up to follow but Erza held her back. "She probably just needs to think, it would be best to leave her alone."

An hour later Levy returned, eyes tired and red. Her fingers were bleeding and her hands were shaking a bit.

Before anyone could question her whereabouts, the ground shook and the new returning members all gasped in surprise. The other members, who were not gone for the seven years, stood still and seemed used to the earth shaking. The four statues that surrounded the arena began to move in choppy movements. Slowly but surely their arms raised and the staffs that were driven into the ground lifted. They began to point outwards to the sky and soon were drawing to one another. When the four staffs met, a blinding light began to form. When the light became the size of a boulder it struck the earth similar to how lightning strikes.

Levy shielded her still sensitive eyes from the blinding hurtful light, and only when she was aware that it had dimmed down, did she uncover them. Her eyes widen in amazement as she looked at her new surroundings.

Her eyes flew upwards and to her horror and fascination there were now chains covering the top now making a chain based roof. Also the once plateau floor that the light had hit, now transformed into a large platform made of rock on it. She barely realized that a woman was standing in the middle of platform. The brown headed woman picked up a microphone that was lying on the floor and placed it by her mouth.

"Welcome to the X791 Magic Guild Games. I am your host Jules." The woman said without any emotion in her voice or facial expression.

"She's a robot" Natsu muttered under his breath in the direction of Happy. The exceed visibly paled and threw a bewildered look at Natsu. Before they could discuss into further detail, Jet shushed them and explained quickly while pointing at a golden cup in the hostess' hand. "Ok guys if our guild is called, one of us has to grab a piece of cloth from the cup. Whatever cloth you pick you present it to the host. This cloth will have a guild's symbol on it and will be our opponent. The guild that picked their opponent will then have the advantage of picking their representative and their opponent from the other guild."

Levy nodded her head in understanding and realized that the Grand Magic Games were not also about skills but also luck.

The hostess with a quick movement picked a cloth and unfolded it. She looked at it for a few moments before announcing the guild chosen. "Raven Tail."

All eyes turned to the announced guild and Levy's insides squirmed when she saw the look on Ivan's face. Ivan walked onto the platform and with a Cheshire grin he snatched the microphone out of Jules' grip. With a chuckle he looked towards his guild and said "Smiley-chan, you can pick our first opponent"

Everyone's eyes turned to the person referred to as 'Smiley-chan.' A beautiful yet crazed looking woman with distant eyes and a frozen smile on her face walked onto the stage. Her skin looked flawless except for a X shaped scar on her right shoulder. On her side was a vicious looking wolf who was casting a glare at Ivan. The woman looked at the cup that held the cloths. With a shaking hand she reached into the cup, but before she could pick one, Ivan smiled at her and said "Smiley-chan I want you to pick Fairy Tail, do you understand?"

Some of the guilds began to talk amongst themselves of such a bold statement to declare.

The woman nodded her head vigorously, her eyes never changing and her strange smile never fading. The only visible sign of change was the increasing shake of her hand. With a quick swipe she picked the first cloth that she touched.

"You picked Fairy Tail, correct" Ivan said, his tone immediately changing from joyful to threatening. The woman didn't say anything but instead her body started to tremble. The host went to take the cloth to reveal the guild but when grabbed the cloth the woman would not let go. She had to resort to using both hands to grab the cloth out of the shaking woman's grip. During the whole exchange Ivan began to frown and anger seeped into his face.

When the host finally got the cloth, he grabbed the woman by the arm and glared at her. Jules opened the cloth, she announced the chosen guild. "Blue Pegasus" She said calmly and thrusted the cloth into the air so everyone can see that she was not lying.

Everyone barely had enough time to stare at the cloth bearing the Blue Pegasus' symbol for a second before their attention was drawn to the other two on stage. A growl from the wolf made everyone stare in disgust at Ivan who was gripping the woman's arm tightly and obviously causing her pain.

"Smiley-chan, you idiot! Does that look like the Fairy Tail's guild? Ignorant woman!" He slapped the woman in the face repeatedly until she was unable to stand. Ivan still did not stop though and held her up by her arm and continued his assault. Levy's hand flew to her face at the brutality and looked to see if anyone was going to stop the madman.

She saw that everyone was on the verge of running to the woman's aid but thankfully someone from the Raven Tail stepped forward. Gajeel walked slowly but confidently next to Ivan and when the man lifted his hand to slap her, the dragon slayer quickly whispered something in his ear.

Whatever Gajeel had said to stop the attack, worked and Ivan let go of the imprisoned arm and chuckled. He patted Gajeel's cheek in a sign of affection and walked towards the hostess. The wolf that was growling at Ivan during the whole ordeal quickly ran to the woman and licked her face that was dark red. Gajeel patted the dog but gently pushed it aside so he could pick up his fellow guild member. Picking up the woman bridal style, he quickly made his way off the stage.

Ivan watched the trio leave and his eyes glared at them for a split second. The glare however dissolved quickly when Jules called his attention.

"Master of Raven Tail, your member has chosen the guild Blue Pegasus. Which member of yours will be in this battle and who will he or she be against?"

Ivan rubbed his chin and looked at the section where Blue Pegasus was located. Bob, Ichiya, Hibika, Eve, and Ren were in front and were attacking Ivan with death glares. The man didn't seem affected though and smiled at all of them in return. With a nod to his head he lifted his finger in the direction of the five and pointed it at one of them.

"The chosen member will be Bob-chan" Ivan declared. He smirked as his decision caused many people to gasp and start talking. Despite him liking the disturbance he caused, he cleared his throat and continued "And he will be against my dearest Smiley-chan."

With that said he left the stage with a smile on his face as he listened to everyone talk about his bold decision. Levy understood why the decision was so drastic due to her reading earlier but she saw that other members were lost. Not liking that her fellow members were lost she asked Droy to explain why Ivan's choice was so bold.

"You see when a Master of a guild is chosen for a match, a lot is at stake. If the loser of the match is the Master, he and the entire guild will automatically be eliminated from the Games. The winner will then give the advantage to their master of picking their next opponent for their guild." Droy explained as simply as possible.

Hearing this information for a second time, an idea came to her mind. While Natsu asked why he couldn't just start a fight with someone right now, she slinked past the group and decided to test out her new skills. Bringing her fingers of her right arm in the right formation she quickly wrote 'invisible' on her arm. As she wrote the letters formed and began to solidify into her skin. 'Just like a temporary tattoo' Levy thought to herself. She waited a few moments until she was sure the script was solidified. She made sure that she was truly invisible by testing it out on Jet. Standing on tiptoes she waved in front of his face.

Nothing. With a smile on her face she quickly and swiftly made her way through the crowd in the direction of the Raven Tail section.

When she finally made it, she nearly ran into Lily and Laxus who were walking towards the arena. Sliding past them she quickly walked to where she saw Gajeel was sitting. He was talking to the woman known as "Smiley-chan" and by the time she made it she only caught the end of their conversation.

"End it as quickly as you can, but try to restrain yourself from killing the poor guy. Alright, good luck, and don't fuck up" With that said he pushed her in the direction of the arena where Bob was already waiting. Levy watched as the woman and her wolf made their way to the arena. She noticed that her and wild canine walked in sync. When the woman entered the stage, Levy was surprised when the smile and distant eyes fell and instead a scowl and glaring eyes replaced them.

She was engrossed in the woman's change that she did not hear the footsteps behind her. She had to clamp her hands to her mouth to contain her yelp of surprise when someone growled in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She turned around and was faced with an enraged Gajeel. He wasn't looking at her since he didn't want anyone aware of her presence but still his angered eyes and deep scowl were all for her. She shuffled backwards till she was by his side and she whispered back "I need to talk to you…and how did you know it was me, I'm 100% invisible!"

"I can smell you, idiot!" Gajeel said between clenched teeth. He checked his surroundings and was relieved to see that Ivan was nowhere near them. "What do you need to tell me? Whatever it is tell me quick and get the hell out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Instead of replying, Levy grabbed his arm and steered him towards one of the tunnels. Making sure it was empty she brought him all the way to the end of the tunnel which was now pitch black.

There were three reasons why she chose the pitch black area. One she wouldn't need to be invisible in here, having a script working twenty four seven was quite draining. Second, her eyes were killing her. Lastly, she didn't want to see Gajeel's face when she told him her idea. The idea that she was going to place in action, even without his consent.

"Gajeel, I have a plan and you have to trust me on it ok. Before the Games started I went to the referee and asked for a copy of the Hand and Rule book of the Grand Magic Games. It was three thousand pages, but I managed to read it all."

"So you know all the rules, what do plan-" Gajeel objected, his tone emphasizing his confusion.

"I'm not done yet" Levy interrupted with a huff of annoyance. Her eyes were killing her from the reading spree and she was tired from her sprint to the arena. "In a match against a member and a master of a guild, there could be two outcomes. The popular one is that the guild is eliminated. The other one is that you are allowed to take five members from the losing guild. And I think that woman and her wolf would be better if they were Fairy Tail members"

Levy stopped and let the information sink in. She didn't have to wait long for a reaction. Before she could stop him, Gajeel pushed her against the wall and snarled at her "Don't you fucking dare. I won't let you even attempt that. It's fucking suicidal"

Levy's face grew red at the reaction and she pushed Gajeel away from her. "I'm stronger now Gajeel and I'm able to use my abilities at great lengths. I think I can defeat Iva-"

"NO YOU CAN'T" Gajeel screamed in her face. "You can't walk in here after being gone for seven years and three months and think you know everything! THINGS HAVE CHANGED LEVY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Gajeel screamed at her. He was starting to panic, even if Levy didn't go through with this idea, whoever did would for sure die.

Levy remained quiet and with a sigh Gajeel grabbed her and embraced her. "I can't lose you again. I fucking almost lost my mind when Ivan told me he had you. Please Levy, me Lily and Laxus will be ok and we will be back at Fairy Tail. You just have to be patient. Just please, don't do this or tell anyone about that plan. Ivan is a monster and he-"

Gajeel stopped talking when a pair of lips pressed against his. He felt Levy tiptoe and press herself against him. Closing his eyes he kissed back and leaned his head downwards to even their heights. She threw her arms around his shoulders and began to comb her fingers through his hair. Gajeel growled in agreement and grabbed her hips. He was going to haul her upwards so they could be even in height but a new scent entered the tunnel.

Breaking the kiss quickly he let go of Levy and quickly placed himself in front of her so that his back was facing her. Before she could question his actions, a voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Gajeel-chan what are you doing." A clap was heard and soon the tunnel was lit with blinding light spotlighted on them. "Why Gajeel-chan, is that a Fairy-chan? And such a small one at that, she must be so easily breakable." Ivan grinned and waved his fingers at Levy. He looked up and down at her and said while licking his lips "Oh yes such a breakable toy" With a sigh he said "That is my favorite quality."

Gajeel snarled at the man and Levy could feel the anger and killing aura pouring out of him. She could feel Ivan staring at her and it made her skin crawl. She tried to write invisible on her skin but her hand shook so hard that the word was unreadable. She had never been in the presence of Ivan and now she saw how foolish she had been.

This man was evil.

Before she could try to write another word, Gajeel grabbed her and sprinted down the tunnel. She ran with him and her heart was pounding so hard it hurt her chest. She heard Ivan mutter something but ignored it and only ran faster. Before they made it out of the tunnel, Gajeel grunted in pain and the sound of something exploding pierced Levy's ears. Before she could check on Gajeel, something tripped her and to her horror she also brought Gajeel down with her. Looking down she saw that it was a cane. A man with three bowties and piercing black eyes looked down at them and said in dull voice "Master would not like intruders entering his area. Master will reward me for my actions."

Gajeel pushed himself up and grabbed the man by the bowties and headbutted him hard enough to the point blood was drawn. Before Levy could get her share in kicking the guy's ass, Gajeel grabbed her and ran to where Lily in his large form and Laxus were standing and watching the match.

"Lily get her to the Fairy Tail section NOW!" Levy saw the shocked look of Laxus and Lily's and for the first time she fully looked at Gajeel. She gasped in horror when she that his shoulder was bleeding heavily and a piece of shinigami was still sticking to it. Before she could aid him, Lily grabbed her and ran through the crowd.

Levy tried to fight to stay, but soon gave up. She saw that her being with Gajeel was how all this mess started. With a sorrowful sigh she thought to herself 'I was just staying by your side'

* * *

><p>"And lastly Levy I am disappointed at your actions" Makarov finished his scolding at Levy. Levy looked down at the ground that was in the tunnel unable to look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry Master" Levy said with sincerity. Makarov sighed and patted Levy's head before leaving.<p>

Levy stood in the tunnel and didn't want to come out. She was too ashamed. She heard the crowd gasp and she barely remembered that a match was still going on. With a sigh she walked out of the tunnel and looked at the platform where she last saw Bob and the woman and dog. Her eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of her.

The dog was nowhere to be seen but on top of the woman was the outline of the wolf's body. The head served as a hood for the woman and one of the paws was placed against the X shaped scar on her arm. The woman was coated with blood and her look was one of pure anger. Though she was covered in blood, there seemed to be no wounds on her.

Levy looked at Bob and she gagged at the sight. The man was dripping with blood and in several places of his body chucks of flesh were missing. Almost as if something had bitten him.

Levy connected the two and she almost threw up at the spot. She looked at the guild and she Erza was pressing Wendy's face against her stomach so she wouldn't see anymore. She also that Bob's guild was begging him to stop. The man paid no attention and instead charged in for another attack. The woman ran towards him meeting him halfway and launched herself at him. Her hands and feet pressed against his shoulder and groin, leaving him immobile. She opened her mouth and placed each side against Bob's neck.

The crowd was silent at the possibility of the woman killing the guild master. Bob visibly shuddered and with a sigh he said in a small voice "You win."

The woman quickly got up and walked to where her guild was. Before she got off the platform she removed the wolf's paw from the scar and the hood and placed it on the floor. Levy gasped as the skin of the wolf began to fill and in a few moments the canine shook its fur and returned back to normal. The woman too returned as the smile and distant eyes returned.

As the woman walked off the stage and Bob's members quickly took him to medical aid, Ivan made his way on stage. Jules soon joined him and asked him to please pick another cloth.

Ivan smiled and held his hand out to her gesturing for her to wait. He looked at the crowd and said with a wider grin "The next match will be a very special match. The guild who is our opponent will be.." He stopped talking and snatched a cloth from the container. He handed the cloth to the hostess who opened it.

"The guild chosen is…..Fairy Tail." She opened the cloth to reveal the symbol and made sure the crowd saw it.

Ivan sighed in content and walked over to where the Fairy Tail section was. He saw that majority of the members were glaring at him but they didn't matter to him right now. Right now he was looking for a specific person. His eyes landed on a certain blue-headed mage and with a chuckle he pointed at her and said "I choose Levy-chan" With his other finger he pointed it at one if his members "To fight against my Gajeel-chan."

Jules was about to announce the match but Ivan shushed her. "It is rude to interrupt someone when they are not done yet." He scolded her. Looking at Levy and then Gajeel he said with a sinister smile "I, the master of Raven Tail, am setting the following duel to be a death match."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

MUHAHAHAHAHA OH HOW I LOVE THE ANGST! FEAR THE ANGST READERS! FEAR IT!...hahaha ok enough of my crazy side. Back to normal :)

Thank you everyone who voiced their opinion on whether or not I should continue! Also please be aware that the K+ rating has changed. As you can tell there is blood in this fic and there will be more blood in the next chapter!

So yeah I'm really glad that people do want this fic to continue! those first three reviews made me think and before I knew it I had a complete plot in my head. So yes here it is! I had no idea this chapter was going to be this long! By the end I was amazed at how much I had written. Also I realized I wrote alot about the Raven Tail member that is always smiling. I'm sorry but she is going to be my favorite member from that guild. She just looks so beautiful and that wolf behind her! BAH! I'm hoping they are a team!

Also the hostess is an Oc but I wanted to make sure she wasn't annoying oc so I put her in this chapter as little as possible. I honestly couldn't think of anyone who could do the hosting so I just made up a minor character.

Ok so this has been the longest chapter I have ever written for a Fairy Tail fic. Since I put in alot of stuff in this chapter I was hoping you guys can give me some lengthy reviews. PRETTY PLEASE! Don't get me wrong I love any reviews but with me putting so much stuff, it does kinda suck when all I get is a "Can't wait for the next chapter." It's Kinda disappointing sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gajeel Redfox representing Raven Tail and Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail please report to the arena."

Everyone's eyes turned to Levy who was sitting on the ground shaking as she hugged her knees. The guild members were frantic when Ivan declared the type of match and Makarov had quickly tried to see if there was a rule to forbid it. Levy however announced word for word the rule that ensured that death matches were allowed. Section 34 Lines 17 through 19. Since that announcement Levy hadn't said another word and instead just sat on the ground, silent and eyes distant.

"Master there must be something we can do. This match...it can't happen...please stop it" Lucy pleaded at Makarov. Tears were on the edge of her eyes and she wasn't the only one on the verge of tears. The whole Fairy tail section was smothered in despair and all were fearful of this match's outcome.

Makarov instead of answering Lucy walked to Levy and beckoned her to follow him. The blue headed mage weakly got on her feet and followed Makarov, her face pale and sweat on her forehead.

The guild members stepped forward to hug their friend but Natsu held them back. They were going to protest when he said in a serious tone. "You can hug her when she comes back."

Levy heard Natsu and she turned to give her friends a smile but instead she faced them with a trembling chin and tears in her eyes.

"C'mon now, you must do your best in this battle." Makarov gently held her elbow and guided her to arena. "I know doing this will hurt but the wound will heal in time." He unconsciously glanced at Ivan. "I'm sorry you have to endure this, I have failed to protect you and several other members in my guild. I hope you can forgive me one day."

He stopped talking when he and Levy reached their destination. He held her hand and took a moment to look at Levy's face. "Don't forget that you have the entire guild behind you for support. Don't ever forget that." He turned and looked in the direction of Gajeel, who was standing on the opposite side. The young man looked tired and on one of his shoulders was covered in bandages that were soaking with blood. Taking a deep breath he walked across until he was standing in front the iron dragon slayer.

He lifted his arm up and offered his hand to him. With sadness in his eyes he said "I'm sorry that I was not able to protect you. I failed you as a parent and for that I can never forgive myself. Despite what is about to take place, I want you to know that I will always consider you one of my children. Your previous actions have made me the proudest parent in this arena."

Gajeel didn't respond but shook his previous master's hand. Makarov walked offstage, and only a few members were able to glimpse the tears that were in his eyes.

The referee beckoned the two competitors to the middle of the arena. In a stern voice he demanded "I want a clean fight. No dark magic is allowed. Please shake your competitors' hand."

Upon that request Levy stretched her trembling hand to the dragon slayer who glared at it with hate in his eyes. Her lip trembled as his hand remained still at his side.

'He hates me now. He has a right though, this match is all my fault. He warned me not to come near him but I didn't listen. I should just forfeit and di-'

Levy's thoughts were shattered when Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her foreword. Before her body could collide with his, he grabbed her hips and lifted her so that she was a little bit above his face. The dragon slayers next move made Levy see stars.

Without missing a beat Gajeel pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was heavy and she immediately kissed back. She didn't remember when but somehow her hands were now wrapped around the back of his neck.

Getting tired of Gajeel's hands just on her hips she swung her legs around his waist and supported herself. She immediately saw the difference when he now used his free hands to grab the back of her neck. She hummed in approval. After a few more kisses, he broke the kiss and gently grabbed Levy by the torso and placed her back onto the floor.

When her feet touched the floor she barely realized what she had done. She was now aware that the crowd was cheering and there were a couple whistles thrown in their direction. She also heard Jet and Droy crying out her name. She wanted to feel horrified and ashamed of her actions, she really did, but right now she just didn't care what people thought of her and Gajeel.

She barely realized that the referee was yelling at them to return to their opposing side of the arena. Gajeel smirked at the flustered man and flipped his middle finger at the man and told him to shut up. Levy could only shake her head and try to hide her smile.

The two returned back to their respected sides and Levy looked at Gajeel one last time. The smile that was on her face fell. She was shocked to see how serious his face had gotten so fast. She froze for a moment and it finally hit her that this was actually happening. This wasn't a horrible dream. This was real and by the end of the match, only one them would be alive.

"Start!" The referee exclaimed and quickly left the stage.

Before Levy could blink, she found herself dodging a propelled object. With no time to spare she was now sprinting and dodging iron stakes. Gajeel was making the stakes faster than she had ever seen him and she noticed that they were thinner and much sharper. Sharp enough to kill someone.

Her heart ached at the realization.

She stopped running when she saw Gajeel holding one stake and taking a moment to decide to where to throw it at. Taking her chance she pointed her middle finger and pinky at the dragon slayer and exclaimed "Lightening!" The script was immediately solidified on the stake and she quickly shielded her eyes as yellow streak struck the iron. She heard him grunt in pain as the lightening attacked him and his weapon. She barely had enough time to enjoy her excellent attack, because a moment later she had to dive to the ground in order to dodge an electric stake.

The dragon slayer saw his opportunity when his enemy threw herself on the floor. Under him, a green circle glowed and a second later, Gajeel was covered in his signature iron scales. He smirked when he saw that she was barely getting up. Those three months of hell training really did wonders to his speed.

Standing in an attack position he started another attack and aimed it at the defenseless enemy. Bringing his arm up, he quickly transformed it into a giant spearhead. With a green light surrounding the head, he quickly launched the attack. Hundreds of spearheads pierced the air and made their way towards the opponent's body.

For a fraction of a second, she panicked at the sight of the storm of weapons headed her way. But taking a deep breath she released the panic and instead swung her arms in the direction of an iron stake. Forming the same word from before she quickly threw it at the stake and watched as the word solidified.

She watched with a smirk on her face as the weapons changed their target and instead was attracted to the stake that was now pulsing with electricity.

Gajeel scowled at the stake that was now covered with his spearheads. Though the pull wasn't strong, it was definitely a game changing move. Any weapon that he would throw at her would be magnetized to the stake. Gajeel snarled and was done with fighting with long distance tactics.

Levy seemed to notice his distaste of how their battle was going and knew if they were going to close combat, he had the advantage. Thinking quickly she touched the bottom of her shoes and then waited for Gajeel's next move.

Gajeel looked at the mage, his guard up and ready for what she could have written. Deciding to make the first move, he assumed his weapon. With a flick of his uninjured arm, it transformed into a thinner club that now had a sharp end.

Before Levy could even think of her next defensive script word, she jumped up as the club took a swing at her feet. For the next couple moves she merely dodged and watched Gajeel's every action. When she saw that he was going to aim at her torso she put her plan into action.

As the club came straight for her stomach, she jumped up and placed her shoes on the iron club. With her new magnetic and speed scripted shoes, she was capable of standing on the club and use it to her advantage. With the element of surprise on her side she quickly ran down the club and wrote the word "Strength' on her right fist.

Gajeel tried to dodge the attack but failed as his wounded shoulder limited his movements. Levy noticed this and punched him in the shoulder blade that was covered in bandages and quickly jumped off her manipulated platform. She knew it was a dirty move, but she hoped he would understand why she had too.

Thinking fast she acted out her next move, grabbing the club and writing with her fingers Levy exclaimed. "Weight!"

The iron club that was in the air and holding her up moments ago now struck the floor. She saw the look of bewilderment on her opponent's face but she quickly set her sights on the club on the floor. Jumping on the metal once again she sprinted on it towards her enemy's face.

The dragon slayer growled when the tiny figure manipulated his weapon as a pathway. Though his arm was now ten times heavier he was determined to stop the blue headed Mage from hitting her target. Taking a moment to brace his injured shoulder he grabbed his heavy arm and with a scream of strength he flung it upwards. Once it was a good falling height, he transformed his arm back to normal. The club that was holding his enemy up in the air was now gone, and the mage was now freefalling.

A part of Gajeel's brain screamed to catch her but he remained still. Another flick of the wrist and his arm now turned into an iron pillar. His face emotionless, he swung the long pillar upwards. When the Fairy Tail member was beside to his vertical pillar he brought it down with amazing speed. He felt the moment his pillar connected with the body and a side of him screamed at him to stop.

He ignored the voice and brought the pillar down with great force. The crowd gasped when the small mage, hit the floor hard enough to cause several cracks in the floor.

Gajeel ignored the gasps and screams of motivation from Fairy Tail and walked to the prone body on the floor. When he looked at her he saw that the blow had made her unconscious. He also saw that one side of her face was already bruising and he couldn't even imagine how her back looked like. But he couldn't think like that, he had to finish this. Clapping his arms he quickly formed iron restraints and placed them on her arms and legs.

With that done, he turned his back towards her and jumped to a great height. He wanted to be high in the air so his next attack could hit her entire body. This attack was going to end it.

With the hands cupped near his mouth, he prepared his final attack. He descended down and before he could release his attack, he stupidly looked at his now conscious enemy's eyes.

She looked fucking terrified.

That's when he fully looked at her. Seeing Levy restrained to the floor in his Iron Dragon's restraint with pure fear in her eyes, it was like seeing fucking déjà vu. His hands shook and with a slight tremor in his voice he yelled out "Iron Dragon Roar!" He watched as the usual green magic circle appeared in front of him. He took note that it was shaking slightly but he ignored that. Puffing his cheeks he released the roar but once it was out of his mouth he knew something was wrong.

The black and gray tornado missed it mark and instead went to the left side of Levy. Levy seeing this as an opportunity extended her ring finger and pinky. She swirled her wrist and with a yell she said "Absorb"

The black and grey jet that was aimed at her flew to her hand and she winced as her hand absorbed the attack. With a deep breath she brought her fingers closer.

When she saw that Gajeel was a few feet above her she exclaimed "Release." The black and gray jet was released from her hand and she noticed that it was now much skinner. As much as she wanted to marvel at her new skills she followed that attack with her right hand pinky and middle finger extended and she yelled "Heat!"

She watched as her script formed alongside the reverse attack, and before the reverse roar collided with its target, she saw steam come off it in waves.

She wondered how hot she had managed to make the attack.

She didn't have to worry long, because she saw the look of pure pain come across the dragon slayer's face when the attack met its target. To her horror, she saw his dragon scales disappear, along with the restraining cuffs that currently held her a moment ago cracked and broke apart. She quickly got up and watched as Gajeel sloppily landed on his two feet.

He stumbled on his feet but before he could fall, he felt someone hold him up. He looked down to see Levy holding him, a look of worry plastered on her face. He saw her face first, and then he saw the blood.

Gajeel gasped and he looked down to see that blood was seeping down his chest. With a shaking hand he pressed against the blood to try to suppress the blood flow. His eyes widen when his hand touched his chest. Instead of feeling a scratch or open wound, some of his fingers fell into a hole.

There was a fucking hole in his chest.

He looked down at Levy who was still just mere centimeters apart from him. Her face was of pure horror as she looked straight into the hole she had caused. He tried to tell her not to worry but when he opened his mouth, blood began to spill out. He tried to cover his mouth but he found that his body wouldn't listen to him anymore.

His eyes never left Levy's and he saw the look on her face when drops of blood began to fall on her. He saw her hands lift up to him and he saw how fucking bad they were shaking. He could smell the blood that her hands were covered in as she reached for his face.

He realized that the blood on her hands was his. Was he bleeding that fucking bad?

He tried to take a breath in but a thick piece of blood decided to make way up his throat. He choked for a moment before tilting his head downwards. He heard when the thick mass of blood hit the floor.

He heard a lot of things right now. He heard Levy screaming his name. He heard her frantic heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

It stunned him for a second, when he realized that he was slowly but surely having trouble hearing his own heartbeat.

"I think I'm dying" He meant to think inside his head but it somehow left his lips. He felt Levy's hands on him and she kept muttering that she was going to fix it and don't say that. Her hands stopped fretting when they reached the back of his neck. He felt her fingers clench the skin and he was sure that she was panicking.

Before he could settle her down, he felt his legs give out. He felt Levy's head collide with his chest and a blinding white pain surged through him.

A scream wanted to come out but all that came was a grunt. Opening his eyes he saw that the edges of his sight were shaking.

This was it.

He fell to his knees and he rested his head against her shoulder. In a rough whisper, he said "You promise to never leave my side shortstuff?"

He heard Levy stifle a sob, but he couldn't look at her. His body felt too heavy and lifting his head was too big of a feat right now. He felt her hand on his neck again, and she whispered back "Never" He wasn't sure if she said more, because at that moment he closed his eyes and everything just went black.

* * *

><p>"Never….. I will never leave you Gajeel, because I want to be by your side forever.. I love you!" Levy whispered at the head that was on her shoulder. She waited for a response. Anything. A nod, a grunt, even a growl would be fine. But Gajeel didn't respond.<p>

Levy reached her hand that wasn't on his neck to touch the dragon slayer. She barely touched him, when he slipped off her shoulder. She tried to grab him but she didn't act fast enough.

For a moment she stared at the fallen dragon slayer and took in the sight in front of her. Her eyes immediately were drawn to his chest. Blood was still seeping down his chest but that wasn't why she was looking at it.

His chest wasn't moving.

Levy felt herself fall to her knees but she didn't try to stop herself. She sat next to Gajeel her eyes never leaving his chest. The chest that still had the Raven Tail symbol on it, was now covered in blood and wasn't moving. She looked at herself and found that her entire front was covered in warm blood. She gagged violently but did not allow herself to throw up.

Instead she sat on her knees and waited. Waited for Gajeel to wake up.

She barely realized that the arena was quickly filling up with people. She saw that members from both guilds were running onto the stage.

"You can have Gajeel-Chan back, he's no fun anymore." Someone gleefully said in front of her. She barely had time to look up to see that Ivan was beside Gajeel, to notice that his leg was up and he was about to kick him.

The next thing she knew, a wall of blue fire appeared and separated Ivan from Gajeel's body. Her mind worked slowly and the next thing she recognized was that Master Makarov jump through the fire and punch his son in the face. Ivan unprepared for the attack went flying off the arena. She saw Ivan send a death glare to his father and growled "You will regret that old man"

"Good job Levy" Someone new said to her.

She blinked twice and looked up to see Erza beside her. She looked down and saw that her middle and index finger were extended.

She barely realized that she had casted the fire wall.

Everything was moving too fast. She couldn't keep up. People were now surrounding her and Gajeel. People were crying and some were swearing for revenge. The sound of a canine howling now added to the chaos.

She felt someone try to go past her, but was stopped. She realized it was Wendy. She listened to the child's heartbreaking pleas but for some reason she couldn't feel anything.

"I can heal him. I can. I'm strong enough to protect my guild members." Wendy was yelling with tears streaming down her face. She tried to run back onto the stage but Lucy grabbed her by the waist. "Let go of me, I have to heal him. He can't die. He can't!" Lucy, too with tears streaming down her eyes turned around and quickly removed Wendy from the scene. The child's cries could still be heard throughout the crowd.

Levy realized that all around her people were crying but the only liquid that she found on her face was Gajeel's lukewarm blood. She just sat there beside Gajeel's body, unable to move, speak, or even cry.

Amongst all the chaos she saw that a pathway was being made in the crowd. She saw the host and referee were now present. The hostess was making gestures at them and then at Gajeel's body. She tried to pay attention to what she was saying but she only heard bits and pieces.

"The medical team….check…..the corpse…standard procedure."

She saw hands try to grab Gajeel, one reaching for his neck and that's when she snapped.

"Don't touch him!" She screamed at them. She tried to push their hands away but someone held her arms back. The people paid no attention to her and continued picking up the body and transferring it to a stretcher

The sight of Gajeel being carried away broke her. She struggled in her restraining hold and screamed out "I have to stay by his side!" The feeling of tears streaming down and mixing with the blood on her face caused her to struggle even more. "Please! Can I go with you! I can't leave him!"

One of the medical aids stopped walking and turned to look at the mage. She was a pitiful and horrific sight with tears and blood covering her pretty face. With a sigh he nodded at her and began to walk again. Whoever was restraining her quickly let her go. She didn't even turn around to see who it was; she merely ran and walked beside the stretcher that Gajeel's body was on.

* * *

><p>"With the seal of approval from the medical team, the victor of the death match is Levy McGarden." At that announcement all the guilds glanced at the Fairy Tail section, to see the victor. She was however nowhere to be seen. Only the Fairy Tail members were able to see the victor and the loser.<p>

When the medical team returned with Gajeel's body and Levy by their side, the guild quickly placed them in one of coliseum's tunnel that was in their area. Away from the public eye, and where Levy could be alone. The entire time in that tunnel, Levy stayed by Gajeel's side and lied down next to his corpse, her head resting on his chest. The only time she said anything was when she requested to see the master.

Makarov was currently sitting next to her and listening to what Levy was mumbling.

"Section 34 Lines 25 through 29. Section 875 lines 45 through 76. Please Master act upon these rules. Please."

* * *

><p>I will forever hate writing fight scenes -_- But I tried my best and I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. This is just a small early holiday gift to my lovely readers! Just a way to say thank you for reading my stories! I wanted to originally post this on Xmas day but I didn't want you guys to be hit by a depressed chapter on that lovely day!<p>

Ok thank you everyone for your reviews! I barely realized that replacing the note with chapter 2 caused some of you to have trouble to review. That was my bad! Lol anyways Thank you DarkAngel2098, Zombiegirl, Fatherfail, Blackypink, Medleynightfallen, and H3art star for all your guy's lovely reviews.

I'm glad everyone like the kissing scene, I was quite nervous in writing that!

Also a big thank you to Blackypink for that correction in your lovely and BEAUTIFUL LENGTH review! Hahahha no but seriously thanks! I can't believe I was putting shinigami instead of shikigami this entire time! That is definitely going to help me in the long run.

Ok well I hope you guys review with thoughts, or maybe some uncontrollable sobbing typing hahaha! Next chapter is the conclusion so until next time guys Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Section 34 Lines 25 through 29.

"This passage states the body of the defeated competitor of the death match can be removed from the arena." Makarov read out loud from the rulebook. He sighed and turned to his guild. He looked at them before speaking. "I need one guild member to volunteer to help Levy carry Gajeel's body back to the guild." He gulped loudly and for a second it looked like he was going to start crying. He wasn't the only one.

The use of the word 'body' unnerved some members and a few of them started to shed some tears. The master however held strong and took a deep breath. "Also along with the one volunteer, Wendy, Happy and Charle, you three must leave also. I should have never allowed you to come here. With Raven Tail here and how they are fighting, I do not want them to have the chance to challenge you three. Their tactics are dirty and I want to keep you away from them"

Wendy looked like she wanted to argue but after taking a look at the broken Levy and the body of her fellow dragon slayer that was now covered with a blanket she kept quiet. Happy too, tried to fight the order but Natsu asked him to please watch Levy for him. The three ordered bodies seperated themselves from the group, but every one's eyes turned when a fourth person followed them.

Lisanna turned to them and gave them a sad smile. "I think I can help Levy with what she is going through right now. You know just from...experience." She finished with her eyes on the ground.

Levy the entire time was quiet and stood by Gajeel's body. She only moved when the gates opened from the arena allowing the small group to leave. The guild watched their friends leave, their hearts heavy as they took one last glance at the two defeated mages.

When the gates returned to their original closed positions, the entire guild all silently promised that they had to defeat Raven Tail. Though Levy and Gajeel both agreed to the death match, the guild was sure that another match would never occur.

The Fairy Tail guild members were walking back to their guild in solemn silence.

At first they were all ecstatic from the outcomes of the Grand Magic Games. How could they not be when Fairy Tail won first place and at the same time stopped Ivan's plan to unleash his dark magic. The battle between Master of Fairy Tail against the Master of Raven Tail was one of the greatest battles the Games have ever seen. Also with Ivan's defeat the ominous Magic Force that Jellal warned them surfaced.

The dark magic that Ivan was filled with was unleashed and for a brief moment everyone panicked when it was released. The masters of each guild were suddenly attacked by the magic as it tried to make them their new host. Thankfully though everyone acted quickly and with the aid of the Crime Sorciere the magic was sealed. The locket that had sealed the dark magic was now hanging around the master's neck. Makarov volunteered himself to hold the locket and the entire Fairy Tail guild and many others supported the choice. The council was hard to budge but Makarov simply ignored them.

Besides the fact that Raven Tail had disbanded, the rest of the games went uneventful compared to the beginning. Though Fairy Tail had won, it was still a shallow victory.

Because no matter how many grand titles they won, the death of a friend made them all feel like failures.

They couldn't stop Gajeell's death but the dragon slayer wouldn't have wanted them to stall on his death. He would have kicked their asses and yelled at them to stop being such emotional idiots.

As they entered the small building, that would soon be replaced with a proper sized guild, many of them already began searching for a blue headed mage. For being such a small tavern, Levy, Happy, Charle or Lisanna were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they're in the backyard" Droy whispered. Though there was no reason for him to speak so quietly he and many others felt that even just speaking loudly would break something. Break what...they didn't know.

"Hey Guys! Happy!" Natsu, unfazed by the aura, began to yell. With no response he sprinted to the backdoor. "Hey where is everyone?" He exclaimed as he pulled the door open. Before he could even step outside, an iron pillar punched him in the face. The dragon slayer stumbled back and though he would have usually reflected the attack, he grasped onto the iron pillar. Holding it with a death grip, his mind began to go in a frenzy as the familiar touch of iron scratched at his face and hands.

"Who was it?" They heard a young voice ask.

"Just the idiot." A rough mature voice answered back.

"They're back!" A high pitch voice exclaimed. Upon hearing the voices, Natsu let go of the iron weapon which immediately retracted itself. Now with the iron pillar gone, the doorway was walkable access now.

The returning guild members stood in silence and waited for the voices to come out along with their respected bodies. Wendy, Charle and Happy were the first appeared and were all smiles and laughs as they attacked their friends. Lisanna followed and embraced her siblings while welcoming them back. The last bodies to come out were that of Levy and...Gajeel.

The two had genuine smiles on their faces and were holding hands. Everyone stared at the iron dragon slayer who seemed to be exactly as he was before. Even the Raven Tail mark had been removed, probably by Wendy, and the only thing on his chest was a bandage right over his heart. Though he looked fine, everyone couldn't help but stare at the man who was supposed to be dead.

The guild suddenly became quiet. Everyone stared at the larger two of the bodies, their faces pale and some of their jaws falling. The pair began to tense up and an uncomfortable aura began to feel the room.

It was Makarov who broke the thick silence when he said in a venom tone that sent chills down every one's spines. "What did you do Levy?"

Levy didn't respond and her eyes began to scatter the room in order to not make eye contact with anyone. In a quiet voice she whispered "We didn't break any rules. I checked."

"You didn't answer my question. How is Gajeel standing before us...ALIVE?" Makarov exclaimed.

"It was a scripted spell , implanted the spell right before the match started. She solidified it, I died and after we left the arena, she removed the spell." Gajeel said.

"But when did you two possibly make this plan" Natsu cried out.

"It wasn't that hard" Gajeel muttered in annoyance.

Gajeel stared down at Levy in an attempt to have her say something. She blushed and said in a embarrassed voice. "Gajeel prompted the idea...during the kiss. He traced letters in the back of my neck and that's how we communicated."

"Wait are you saying..."

"You guys..during the kiss?"

"Yeah once I got the first word, I understood what she was doing. The rest was merely making sure we understood what each of us were about to do.

"So Gajeel-kun you planned to lose the battle?" Juvia yelled.

Another shrug was their answer.

"So when you lost, you gave us the advantage of picking our opponent..." Gray thought out loud.

"And with that advantage you knew that we would pick Raven Tail as our next opponent." Erza continued.

"And with Levy telling Master about Section 875, you knew that he would challenge Ivan." Elfman awed.

"And when he won, he was able to take back Laxus and I." Lily growled.

"Yeah lets go with that." Gajeel shrugged. He grunted when Levy nudged him in his sore side. Still glaring at him she scolded."Yes we both knew what could possibly happen once Gajeel was defeated. It was wrong for us to not let you guys in on the situation, but everything had to be as realistic as possible. We both agreed that this was the only way to get back Lily and Laxus without Ivan hurting them.

"Also once Ivan was defeated the black magic that he implanted in himself would not be unleashed." Gajeel added.

"Wait you knew about the black magic!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Being in that guild for three months, its kinda hard to miss the bastard's gloating of his supposed genius plan." Gajeel scoffed.

"But wait, that still doesn't explain how the hell Gajeel is alive right now!" Natsu exclaimed.

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other for a moment. Levy's eyes seemed hesitant and the dragon slayer rolled his eyes at her. Grabbing his hair he quickly moved it to the side and showed his back to the guild. He rolled his eyes again when he heard gasps and exclaims of surprise.

The idiots would over react to the word that was now solidified on his neck. The word Deceased in bold black letters wasn't that bad.

"Levy did you..so it was..wait I'm still confused" Natsu cried out.

"Before the match started, I scripted the word deceased on Gajeel's neck. But I didnt solidify the word, until..." She stopped and couldn't bring herself to finish.

"She solidified it when we were both standing there after the final attack. Just a quick touch on the neck and then she was able to solidify it. " Gajeel finished with a non care shrug.

"You were able to manipulate a death spell!" Fried exclaimed in shock and began to stare at the small blue mage in respect and awe.

With every body's attention on Gajeel, nobody noticed that Levy was growing very uncomfortable. Her eyes on the floor and arms crossed she looked upset. "Yes and what we did was not against the rules. The council can't do anything. We didn't break any rules, we have all our members back and Ivan was defeated. Why does everyone have to question about one of their fellow guild members being alive!" Levy yelled the last part.

She let go of the dragon slayer's hand and stormed outside. The guild was once again quiet.

"Well, I think the right thing to do right now would be...TO HAVE A CELEBRATION PARTY!" Natsu cheered. Some of guild members laughed and Gajeel was one of them. He nodded in agreement but he first had to find Levy. Before he even left the room, the guild was already sending people off for alcohol and food.

For the first time, he was glad that the guild had gotten so small. His search ended with barely seven minutes in when he found her in a corner of the attic. Granted she was using an invisible spell, but he could smell her from a mile away. "Cut the invisible crap, I know you re right there" He growled while making sure to look directly at where she was most likely sitting.

A moment later, Levy appeared, crouched and her head against her knees.

"So what the hell was that about" Gajeel asked as he took a seat next to her.

Levy ignored him and scooted away from him but didn't go far as he stopped her and swung her back to her original spot. "C'mon stop acting like an idiot. What the hell is bothering you."

Levy was quiet for a moment, but she muttered something so quick that even his dragon skilled ears couldn't catch it

"Speak up shortstuff" He growled.

"I said that you trust me too much!" She screamed at him. Finally showing her face, he saw that she was crying.

"Levy what the hell are you talking about?"

"Gajeel you trusted me enough, to where you believed that I would be able to bring you back from death. You barely knew my abilities and yet you completely handed your life to me!" She stopped yelling in order to catch her breath. With tears running down her face, she asked in a small voice. "Why?" Why do you trust me so much."

"Because I knew you would be able too and because...I don't know. I just knew that you were always strong."

Levy looked up and with a shaking hand, she reached out and brushed his shirt away to reveal his chest. Her chest ached every time she saw the scar that was plastered right over the dragonslayer's heart. To think that she was the cause of this. That she almost killed him. If she hadn't touched his neck and scripted the spell when she did, then Gajeel could have died from that wound.

And when the medics tried to touch or see his neck, she was near hysterics. If they would tamper with the script or even discover it, then she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to bring back Gajeel from the dead.

A large hand covered hers and Gajeel took her hand off his chest. He didn't mind the scar, but he didn't like what Levy was probably thinking.

"Hey, everything ended up for the better and I realized something thanks to this."

"And what would that be?" Levy asked with a huff of disapproval.

"I learned that I fucking love you." He said with a grin. Before the blush could fully cover her face, Gajeel's lips were over hers.

She kissed back and threw her arms around his neck. Never before had a love confession made her feel like this. She didn't even realize that a smile was on her face until Gajeel pulled away from the kiss.

"Gajeel." She said hesitantly, her face still bright red. "I love you too."

She got up from where she sat and walked to him to where she was right in front of him. Since he was still sitting, she towered over him a little. They didn't say anything but instead rejoined their lips again. Their kiss wasn't like the one before their match. No, it was light and carefree. So much different from their previous kisses. She loved it.

She loved him.

She broke the kiss, and with the never leaving smile on her face she said "C'mon let's join the others." Grabbing his hand she led the way to the main room where a full blown party was already was in full swing.

When they were spotted, a drink was pushed into their hands and cheers were yelled out. Levy laughed and soon was drowned by the noise and people.

Gajeel was smiling too, but if anyone was looking closer, they could see that his smile was strained. He squeezed Levy's hand but the blue mage didn't feel it.

The noises and images of his guild were becoming a blur. His breath caught in his breath and several images flashed between his eyes. When he blinked, the images were gone as fast as they had come. He turned to Levy and gently removed his hand from hers. Before she could turn around, he left the guild and ran to get some clean air.

His mind was whirling from what he just saw and his head was starting to pound. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to talk to the idiot Dragneel and Wendy.

'They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes'. He remembered someone telling him years ago. He remembered that he had punched the man for talking like an idiot, but now he saw the truth in the man's words.

Back at the arena, where he had died, he did in fact see his life flash by him. He didn't know how it was supposed to go but the events flashed from the present to the past. And events that he had long forgotten in his childhood, were suddenly resurfaced. How he had forgotten such important events, he was still trying to figure out.

He clenched his hands and decided that no matter what happens, he was going to protect the guild and most importantly he was going to keep Levy safe.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. Since this is the last chapter I'm hoping everyone can leave a review and leave your final thoughts on this fic.

Also let it be known that I never planned to kill Gajeel! Also it is my theory that in the manga, Gajeel is in the Raven Tail group. I mean c'mon with only four members that were shown with Ivan, the fifth member has to be Gajeel! Gosh I get so excited just thinking about if that will happen!

So I hoped everyone enjoyed the fic and have a lovely day.

IMPORTANT THIS IS NOT LINKED TO ANY OF MY OTHER GAJEEL STORIES.


End file.
